deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sora vs Superman
A5AB58C2-9ABA-49D3-B07C-6ABFCC5DA3D8.jpeg|Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Sora vs Superman.png|the Irish vs writer Intro Two heroes in red go Face to face! , sora from kingdom hearts and Superman from The Dc comics , I’m wiz and he’s boomstick and it’s our job to anylaze their armor , weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Sora Boomstick:Sora is the main protagonist of Square Enix's best-selling Kingdom Hearts series. Introduced in the series' first game in 2002, Sora is a cheerful teenager who originates from Destiny Islands and has been best friends with Rika and Kairi since early childhood. When they plan to go on a journey to see other worlds, they are separated by creatures known as Heartless. Fighting them, Sora obtains a weapon called the Keyblade, which makes Donald Duck and Goofy recruit them in their journey across various worlds to aid King Mickey, while Sora searches for their friends, who were sucked in by the darkness. In the meantime, the trio protect the worlds they visit from various villains. Sora has also made supporting appearances in a few games from the series, and reprised their role in manga and novel adaptations of the games. The main series focuses primarily on Sora's own journey and their growth as a Keyblade wielder, while several side stories follow the characters that are linked to Sora. Wiz:Sora is four years old during the events of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, fourteen during Kingdom Hearts through Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and fifteen during the events of Kingdom Hearts II through Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Sora is the original persona of their own Heartless and Roxas, the source of Xion's memories, and the carrier of Ventus's heart. Sora's original design was created by Kingdom Hearts series director and character designer Tetsuya Nomura during a discussion between Disney and Square about who should be main character of the series. Wanting it to be an original character, Nomura made various sketches of their until it met the approval of Disney. Nomura came to regard Sora as their favorite character from all the ones he has designed, and wanted to emphasize the importance of them despite being an ordinary kid. Throughout the series, Sora has been voiced by Haley Joel Osment in the English version and Miyu Irino in the Japanese version. As a child, Sora was voiced by Takuto Yoshinaga in Japanese and Luke Manriquez in English, respectively. Sora's character has received mainly positive critical response due to their interactions and development across the series and has also appeared in various popularity polls from video game characters. Sora's name is derived from the Japanese word for "sky". Wiz: Sora is much older but still has the physical appearance of a young 12 year old. Boomstick: anyhow sora has many weapons at his disposal such as fire attacks , ice attacks , expert swordsman ship , many years of experince fighting xenonort , can revive himself , can heal himself , has hax from multiple Disney and final fantasy Characters and can stop time. Wiz: holy moly ,what does sora not have in his arcenal . Boomstick: sora can dodge lighting which can moves faster than the speed of light and keep up with universal threats such as xenonort , sephiroith and roxas . Wiz: he also beat cloud strife in sword to sword combat multiple times and even tied with squall Leonhart from final fantasy 8. Boomstick: not bad for a 16 year old with a silly hairstyle Wiz: not to mention his final form which makes his power go up significantly and makes his magic be even stronger , not to mention he has two fucking keyblades , he’s like Disney version of samurai jack! Wiz: yeah , sora does have his weakness though , he can often be very cocky , relies on friendship to take down powerful foes and I say stubborn . Boomstick: but even with this he is still very powerful and may just be the strongest 17 year old with a key for a sword. Wiz: yeah A4394EA2-13C6-4849-8BBE-1E4EF6C744F7.png|Sora Sora (Final Form).png|Final form sora Superman Wiz:Superman is a comic book published by DC Comics. The character Superman began as one of several anthology features in the National Periodical Publications comic book Action Comics #1 (June 1938). The strip proved so popular that National launched Superman into his own self-titled comic book, the first for any superhero, premiering with cover-date June 1939. Between 1986 and 2006 it was retitled The Adventures of Superman while a new comic book used the title Superman. Boomstick:Superman was born on the planet Krypton and was given the name Kal-El at birth. As a baby, his parents sent him to Earth in a small spaceship moments before Krypton was destroyed in a natural cataclysm. His ship landed in the American countryside, near the fictional town of Smallville. He was found and adopted by farmers Jonathan and Martha Kent, who named him Clark Kent. Clark developed various superhuman abilities, such as incredible strength and impervious skin. His foster parents advised him to use his abilities for the benefit of humanity, and he decided to fight crime as a vigilante. To protect his privacy, he changes into a colorful costume and uses the alias "Superman" when fighting crime. Clark Kent resides in the fictional American city of Metropolis, where he works as a journalist for the Daily Planet. Superman's supporting characters include his love interest and fellow journalist Lois Lane, Daily Planet photographer Jimmy Olsen and editor-in-chief Perry White. He has many foes such as his archenemy, the genius inventor Lex Luthor. He is a friend of many other superheroes in the DC Universe, such as Batman and Wonder Woman , he also made friends with Thor and Spider-Man in multiple crossovers. Wiz: Superman has frezze breath , Lazer vison ,is a master Fist fighter , and has years of experience fighting for the justice league. Boomstick: so this is even we will be using new 52 superman as both Sora and new 52 superman should Be around galaxy level to Universal and should have simalir feats . Wiz: Superman is very serious and often takes fights seriously , however he did lose to doomsday and darksied sometimes. Boomstick: he was able beat Spider-Man without a scratch though And can even contend with Thor , pretty dam impressive! , but his main weakness is keyponite and magic , krptonite can kill him , while magic can weaken him a lot , not that sora will have kryptonite anyways . Wiz:well , I’m getting kinda bored of Superman , let’s go to the fight Boomstick: Right! 21281-1-superman-transparent-background.png|Superman prelude Boomstick: Alright The Combatants are set , let’s end this debate once and for all! Wiz: it’s time for a death battle! fight Sora: where is Kari at? Superman: sorry young lady , your under arrest for holding a illegal weapon , you have the right to remain silent , anything you say can and will Be holded against you in a court of law , now let me hand cuff you. Kairi: what do you mean? This blade is made of magical power , I would never hurt anyone with it Superman: tell it to the judge Sora finds Superman and confronts him Sora: hey , what do you think you’re doing to my friend , let her go you creep Superman: ah I see , you have a illigal weapon too , I pity both of you , I’m afraid your coming with me young man . Sora: never I will never surrender to evil! Superman: evil? I’m just protecting the city from dangerous weapons . Sora: really, then let our skills do the talking , Kairi run away , I have to deal with this jerk. Kairi runs away and sora And Superman are Face to face with each other. Superman: I see the hard way , we’ll lets just get this over with. Fight! Superman launches a Frezze beam from his eyes , sora jumps of the way the attack with his keyblade , Superman then punches sora in the face and shoots a lazer beam at sora , sora then slashes Superman with the Keyblade , sora then shoots a ice attack from his keyblade at Superman , Superman gets frozen solid , sora then frezzes time , sora then summons lighting , fire and ice , Superman gets hit from all three attacks. Superman: stubborn are you Sora: you will never hurt my friends and get away with it! Superman kicks sora in the cheast , sora then slashes Superman in the cheast with his keyblade , Sora charges up his trinty limit , Superman keeps punching sora , Superman then punches sora into a wall , sora then uses his homing attack , the blasts fall on Superman . Sora: heal! Sora heals himself to full health , Superman shoots 10 X-ray visons at sora , sora then shoots a fire blast from his keyblade , sora then summons electricity and causes lighting to hit Superman , electrocuting him , sora then makes multiple clones of himself , Superman shoots a lazer vison at each clone , sora then cuts Superman in the face with his keyblade , causing a visible cut mark. Sora: heal! Superman: how on earth can you keep healing yourself? , just give up already . Sora: not unless you let me And Kairi go! Superman: I will never let evil escape! Sora: then let’s keep going! Superman: if you wish! Superman punches sora in the cheast , Superman then holds onto soras throat , choking him. Sora: *gasping for air* Superman then shoots a lazer into his eye , killing sora instantly , Superman then drops soras dead corpse from the ground . Superman: I pity you Kairi: sora no! Superman: it’s a shame it had to come to this but you forced me too , come with me young lady , let’s not make this difficult. Sora then revives himself with tinker bells magic. Superman: huh? Sora: so you tried to kill me you jerk! Superman: impressive but I still cannot allow you or this girl to commit crime. Sora: let’s finish this Sora then transforms into his final form Sora: let’s go Superman: right! Superman shoots a lazer beam at Sora , sora then dodges and starts slashing Superman with the two keyblades , sora then shoots a ice attack from the keyblade , Superman is frozen solid ,Superman breaks out of the ice , then Superman punches sora in the cheast , sora then stabs Superman in the cheast with both keyblades , Blood starts gushing out of Superman’s cheast , sora and Superman both fall to the floor in agonizing pain. Superman: no! , I’m weak if I can’t defeat evil! Sora: heal Sora then recovers from his stab wound , sora then powers down from his final form and runs to Kairi Sora: Kairi are you ok? Kairi: yes I am sora , thanks for saving me from this jerk Sora: no problem anytime!. Sora and Kairi walk away , looking for Donald , goofy and Mickey Mouse. Superman dies a minute later from the stab wound , the entire city of metropolis, mourns Superman’s death. Ko! 0955FC90-8116-40BA-87B2-C40446F319A6.jpeg 97D4A2F4-4C6E-43B6-963F-AFB241FE11D5.jpeg A1171A32-C597-4F65-ABAA-7E05330AFB69.jpeg 126692CD-0D38-4E51-9877-425A112F686C.jpeg Winner Wiz:wow , Superman went down to the keyblade kid that was Awsome! Boomstick: this Fight was very close , Superman had the edge in Experince and Speed , while sora had the clear Advantage in Destructive power , Durabillty And Skills . Wiz: however soras magic would eventually prove too much for Superman , Superman has faced opponents with magic before , but not nearly too the effect of kingdom hearts magic , I mean Superman gets beat by Batman all the time who uses kryptonite and compared to sora , Batman is the nicest fellow in the world , their was no way Superman can keep up with soras constant assults and magic and not to mention soras constant use of Magic would weaken Superman down severely . Boomstick: sora can also heal himself with his keyblade and has many other haxy skills and can revive himself with tinker bells magic And many other skills , eventually Sora would tire out Superman and beat him with his final form , who far outclasses Superman in just about everything besides Experince but that’s not gonna really help Superman against a opponent who is 10X stronger than him. Wiz: I guess You can say This was a Sora loss for Superman! , heh get it boomstick! Boomstick: just shut up wiz! Wiz: the winner is sora! 7D7E6421-8161-48E6-86E8-6638BD6157A5.jpeg|Sora wins Category:DC VS Disney Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:"Magic vs Sword" themed fights Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Dc vs Square Enix Themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Human Vs Alien' Themed Death Battles Category:Kingdom Hearts vs Dc Comics Themed Death Battles Category:Death battles written by jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Square Enix vs Warner Bros Themed Death Battles